


It's Another Saturday Night

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Sylar's after prey and gets more than he bargained for.





	It's Another Saturday Night

Title: It's Another Saturday Night  
Author:  
Characters: Sylar  
Rating:NC-17  
Warnings: Blowjobs  
Word Count: 1226  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Sylar's after prey and gets more than he bargained for.  
Table/Prompt: For [](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**heroes_sylar**](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/)'s 12 Days of Sylar:  On the Tenth Day of Sylar, my true love gave to me – Ten Warm Brains.  
A/N: No beta's, so let me know if there's any mistakes.  Last one! I made it, barely, but I did make it in time!  


 

The club is noisy and packed and just what I want.What better place to find someone than in the middle of a crowd?The noise is giving me a headache but I can live with it for now, it’ll be worth it.Sidling up to the bar, I ask for a beer and lean against the railing and look out over the dance floor.

Bodies gyrate and grind against each other, slick skin slides across skin.There’s a smell in the air.Not just bodies being pressed to close together but an underlying layer of sex.That’s the real reason people come to clubs, for the chance for sex and I’m not above using it to my advantage.

I get plenty of looks from both sexes and give each and every one of them a knowing smile back but I don’t move from my spot.They’re not what I’m here for; they’re not worth my time.There has to be someone here worthy.

The night wears on and I’m starting to get bored.The music is sounding all the same, the faces blend into each other and I’m almost ready to call it a night.I finish my beer and push off the bar.

Then he walks in.

The jolt I feel from him almost knocks me off my feet and I stare at him.He’s strong, whatever his power is, and I want it.I don’t give a fuck what it is, it’s mine.My mouth is almost drooling with want.He saunters in, smiling and winking, drawing them all to him like moths to a flame.His eyes light on mine and I give him a sly smile before turning away to order another beer.

It’s obvious he’s not used to being ignored like that and it doesn’t take him long to come over to me, start talking to me.I don’t listen to anything he says, it doesn’t matter.This is a means to an end; I have no desire to have a deep conversation with him.But something about him draws me in and I do actually start listening to him.Maybe he can tell the difference because he changes.

He moves closer, his hand moves to touch my arm, my hand.After a few more drinks, his hand finds its way to my hip and warm fingers slip under my shirt and skim over my skin.I am human; really, I can’t help the shiver that runs down my spine.I haven’t forgotten the reason for all this but why can’t I have a bit of fun too?

Leaning in, his warm breath tickles my ear as he whispers, asking if I want to get out of here.Grinning, I nod.That’s exactly what I want and chances are, no one will remember me, they’re all too focused on him.He pays for the drinks and his warm hand rests on the small of my back as we head outside.The cool air feels really good after the head in the club.

We walk down the street and his hand slides under the edge of my pants.Christ.It feels good and when he suggests we go down an alley, I’m not going to say no.We’re barely half way down and I’m being shoved against the wall, his tongue finding its way into my mouth.Tongues crash together, sliding against each other, and I can taste the rum and cokes he had at the bar.

He lets out a soft sound and deepens the kiss, his fingers working quickly at my pants.The next thing I know, cool air is washing over my hard cock and I let out a hiss and I let my head drop back and thump against the wall.This was not what I had in mind at the start of the night but it’s a good way to end it.

Hands push down my pants to my ankles and I tilt my head forward, watching as he slides down my body.He looks up at me from under his lashes and then his hot, wet mouth envelopes me and I let out a low moan.Fuck that’s good.One hand finds its way to his hair and I hold on as he starts to slide up and down my cock.He hasn’t taken his eyes off of me and I can see that his pupils are blown with lust.There’s another wave of familiarity as he looks up at me with dark brown eyes, a shock of hair covers one eye.Another face tries to superimpose itself over his and I push that away.

My fingers tighten on his hair as he starts to move faster, adding suction and teeth and I let out a louder moan, wanting to close my eyes but I can’t, I need to watch him.His red lips look beautiful wrapped around my cock and he gives me a smirk as he reaches up, giving my balls a squeeze.That makes me jerk forward and I pull him further down on my cock with each bob until he takes me in all the way.

I hold on tight to his hair, fucking his mouth and he starts to hum.The vibration pushes me over the edge and I come in his mouth with a ragged cry.Chuckling, he pulls away and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.Tucking myself away, I smirk down at him.I know what he’s waiting for, he wants the favor returned.

“I’m going to give you the most amazing ride of your life.”I tell him.His grin widens and that damn hair falls over his eye again and I want nothing more than to cut his hair off, not wanting to see that.Instead, I start cutting his head.

Shock replaces the grin and he stares up at me with horror.“You really should be more careful about who you go with.”He doesn’t even have time to scream before I finish my cut.My fingers are still wrapped in his hair and I pop the top off.The sound makes me chuckle and I drop the skullcap next to his feet.“You really are beautiful.”I tell him as my fingers slide into his brain.

His power really is wonderful and it’s very strong.Not as strong as that little shit’s but just as good.The warm blood feels so good on my fingers and then I feel that click as his power becomes mine.Lovingly stroking my fingers over his brain, I let his body drop to the ground.Bending down, I touch his face and melt him into goo.He’ll be missed but I don’t give a fuck.

I freeze my hands and then melt the ice, letting that wash the blood off.I feel good and tonight was so fucking worth it.Grinning, I head back out of the alley to make my way home.My smile falters as that damn face pops up again.I did not choose this guy because those eyes reminded me of _him_ ; I only picked him because he had a strong power, no other reason.Fuck him.Trying to ignore the voice in the back of my head calling me a liar, I go home, ready to get some sleep.

 


End file.
